


[Podfic] And One More for the Road

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Parenthood, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Parenthood is not for the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And One More for the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And One More for the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378530) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



**Download Links:** (Right Click, Save as) [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/And%20One%20More%20For%20the%20Road.mp3) 6.6MB | [m4b](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/And%20One%20More%20for%20the%20Road.m4b) 4.2MB  


**Author's Note:**

> This is pairing delights me to no end and this fic is just a wonderful little happy place. ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Cover by me. Hosting courtesy of Paraka. :)


End file.
